Oralian sector
You may be looking for the adherents of the Cardassian religion, the Oralian Way. The Oralian Sector is the region of space which is inhabited by a variety of species and has many stellar phenomena, including the Great Barrier Rift and the Dallos Cluster. It was explored by the under the command of Captain Benjamin Kelsoe. Starfleet's operates in this sector based out of Deep Space 5. ( ) Species (drawn by Josh Taylor) from ]] *Alkanden ("Mining Operation") *Barthoyites, homeworld - Bartho ("Nothing Else Matters") *Boolran, homeworld - Boolrillia ("The Boolran Eye, Part 2") *Callians, homeworld - Callia ("Deception and Attraction") *Camelyons, homeworld - Unknown ("The Nothingness") *Cathosians, homeworld - Cathos *Cresentians, homeworld - Cresia One ("Security Threat") *Delosians, homeworld - Delos ("Question of Loyalty") *Di'gan, homeworld - Di’gia ("Deception and Attraction") *Dinokians, homeworld - Dinok ("Transfer") *Elacians, homeworld - Elacchen Prime ("Everything Changes") *Fadorians, homeworld - Fad ("Everything Changes") *Femilians, homeworld - Femilinia *First Ones, homeworld - Unknown ("Monks of Or'pec") *Kalenians, homeworld - Koma ("For Better or Worse") *Kobalians, homeworld - Kobal ("The Bonding") *Nawlo, homeworld - Nawnow ("All Gone") *Neecians, homeworld - Neecko ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1") *Oppressors, homeworld - Unknown *Or'pec, homeworld - Paos ("Monks of Or'pec") *Paosians, homeworld - Paos ("Monks of Or'pec") *Raecians, homeworld - Andres Rae ("Almost Paradise") *Rigusians, homeworld - Rigus ("In the Shadows") *So'ja, homeworld - Ka'al ("The So'ja Incident") *Tacumah'da, homeworld - Regis ("The Forgotten Planet") *Taygenians, homeworld - Taygenia ("Question of Loyalty") *Tealuians, homeworld - Tealu ("The Caverns of Eden, Part 1") *Tulop, homeworld - Tulop ("Grace") *Turcians, homeworld - Turcia ("Question of Loyalty") *Veesem, homeworld - Unknown ("The Vacation") *Velosians, homeworld - Velos ("The Cell") *Youths, homeworld - Yoth ("The Forgotten Planet") *Za'darites (EXTINCT), homeworld - Za’da Gol *Zëthounians, homeworld - Zëthoun ("From The Front Lines") Starfleet Operations Starfleet and the Federation has had operations in the Oralian sector based out of Deep Space 5 since 2374. In 2378, the was the first Starfleet vessel to begin true exploration of the region. It was not until the outbreak of the Coalition War did Starfleet really gain an interest in the sector. Chief of Operations *Vice Admiral Henry Braga (Deceased): Father of Dr. Chase Braga. *Admiral Harold Anton: Currently the Starfleet Commander. *Admiral Jonathan Dutton: Cloned, current status-unknown, presumed dead. *Admiral Toshio Kawamura: Recalled and promoted to the head of Starfleet Science. *Admiral Christopher Truman: Also con-currently the commanding officer in-charge of the Third Fleet. History Ancient history The region of space, dubbed the "Oralian Sector", is believed to have once been the home of an ancient race that, according to the Kobalians, were called the Oralians. In the region ruled by this race they are always referred to as the First Ones. For some unknown reason they left, and when they left the Oppressors took over. ("The Bonding") Oppressor Era The new group that took over is called the Oppressors, namely because that is what they did, oppressed. The location of their homeworld and the their true name have been lost to history. But what is known is that they cannibalized the technology left over by the First Ones and used it created weapons, like the mass drivers then conquered the region. Every other planet was subjugated by them, except for those in the Taygenian Cooperative. The Cooperative was a league of planets consisting of Turcia, Paos, Delos, Za'da Gol, Andres Rae, and of course, it's namesake, Taygenia. They fought against the Oppressors to retain their independent freedom. ("Question of Loyalty", "The Ruins") So'jan Kingdom The Oppressors were eventually driven out by the rebellion started in the So'ja planet of Ka'al. The So'ja would assume the gap of authority left over and expanded their territory to dominate nearly half the region. They created a So'jan Kingdom and were ruled by monarchy based upon the hereditary line of the rebel leadership. The ruled for many centuries until the So'jan Kingdom encounter the Federation. ("In Custody", "Nothing Else Matters") So'ja Republic When the Federation made contact, there was a small minority of the So'ja who wished for a republic. Many So'ja have accused the visiting Starfleet officers for introducing this subject and for encouraging open rebellion against the last remaining king. Eventually the So'jan Kingdom fell and with help from the Federation the So'ja Republic was founded. ("The So'ja Incident") So'ja Coalition With tensions rising between So'ja Republic officials and the So'ja people, a small military faction took the opportunity to stage a coup and seize control of the government, setting up a dictatorship under Chancellor Ar'kon. During which Federation and So'ja tensions increased to a boiling point which resulted in the Coalition War. In 2382, Ar'kon declared himself king of the Coalition, restoring a kingship of the so'jan people. ("The Removal, Part 2", "The Hornet's Nest", "Torment and Woe") Oralian Peace Union In 2381, before the outbreak of the Coalition War, a group of Oralian sector species came together at Deep Space Five, held the Oralian Peace Conference, and formed the Oralian Peace Union, a cooperative of non-violent relations. ("Security Threat", "Aftermath") Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (locations) Category:Sectors